<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they always see us by aaannnnaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322153">they always see us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaannnnaaa/pseuds/aaannnnaaa'>aaannnnaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, i love my soviet grandads, radioactive relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaannnnaaa/pseuds/aaannnnaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! sorry for not posting anymore! this is just my 3rd fanfic, please be kind! and im sorry it's pretty short!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valery Legasov &amp; Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they always see us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! sorry for not posting anymore! this is just my 3rd fanfic, please be kind! and im sorry it's pretty short!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>boris was a very dominant human. you coulnd't really obey what he said. when he says "do that!" , you do that immediatly.<br/>
but valery was the only human being who obeyed.<br/>
and boris couldn't stand that in the beginning. but slowly, he started caring for valery. he started proctecting him<br/>
because he knew<br/>
he knew they'll die<br/>
he knew their fate<br/>
he realised that there was nothing left to do, but accept it.<br/>
but that caring slowly became love.<br/>
and they knew it was wrong<br/>
but you can't just ignore feelings<br/>
so they started manifesting their love, but in private<br/>
some stolen kisses,hugs or hand holding<br/>
they didn't dare to go further.</p><p>"we're taking a walk!"<br/>
and they took a walk.<br/>
boris wanted to show valery that the kgb was everywhere<br/>
"they always see us. they always hear us. no matter where we are or what we do. they are always there ,with us"<br/>
they started talking about their fate, and the workers fate. about life and death.<br/>
it was cold. but a beautiful kind of cold. a cold that doesn't bother you.<br/>
and it was very silent. they didn't hear anything besides their own footsteps and the kgb agents footsteps</p><p> </p><p>after a pretty long walk, they sat on a bench ,and just stared at the empty park.<br/>
a park who was once filled with happy little children who laughed and runned around<br/>
a park that was once filled with happy,healthy people<br/>
a park that is now just a memory of something</p><p>"what do you think they say when they hear our conversations?" boris asked<br/>
"they probably just say that we are 2 boring old , dying men"<br/>
boris grinned<br/>
"what are you smiling about?"<br/>
"it's funny to think that some people are hired just to stare at you"<br/>
"it's creepy" valery said with a sigh<br/>
boris got close to valery and took his hand<br/>
his coat was big enough too cover their both hands<br/>
valery smiled<br/>
"professor legasov, i didn't know you could smile! well that's something you don't see everyday!" said boris jokingly<br/>
"well, i have a reason to smile"<br/>
"and who is this reason?"<br/>
valery turned to boris and whispered<br/>
"boris scherbina is that reason" and then a gave a squeeze to his hand</p><p>they stood like that for 20 minutes<br/>
in complete silence<br/>
and they watched the stars<br/>
hoping that some day this madness will be over</p><p>but when this all will be over,<br/>
their time on earth will be over too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>